Breaking Point
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: I will always fear the storm, until a bright light shines through and trys to save me. Addiction Sequel, OC/Brady.


Wheeww! The Sequel is HERE! Enjoy loves :) Sorry it's a day late!

A/N: I own Nothing, except my own characters :)

Breaking Point

**xXx**

I will always fear the storm, until a bright light shines through and trys to save me. Addiction Sequel, OC/Brady.

**xXx**

Prologue

Renesmee rocked her newborn son back and forth, cooing to him about how much she loved him. Little Eli tugged at her mother jean clad leg, forcing her mother to look down at her.

"Mommy!" the tan little girl screamed with excitement, "I lost my tooth! I lost my tooth!"

Renesmee grinned, "That's wonderful, sweetheart. How about you go and put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy, okay?"

The tiny four year old screamed with delight, and went off running to her room.

Renesmee followed her, still rocking and cooing her son, Anthony. "Like this, mommy?" Eli said with a smile, shoving her hand under the pillow and releasing the small tooth.

She nodded, "Just like that."

"What will the tooth fairy bring me?"

Renesmee smiled, and shook her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. The tooth fairy normally only brings money, but when someone loses their very first tooth - she brings them something much more special."

"Is that what happened with you, mommy?"

Renesmee smiled, "Yes, it is."

"What did you get?"

"I got a horse," Renesmee chuckled,

"A horse? Like a pony?" Elizabeth yelled as she jumped up and down. "Oh, mommy - I want a pony!"

Renesmee smiled, "Maybe you'll get one."

"Say you promise, mommy!"

She shook her head, "I have no idea, so I can't promise, darling. I'm not the tooth fairy."

Eli sighed, "But, you know everything, mommy!"

She laughed, "I certainly do not, but I do know that it's snack time."

The little girls eyes lit up, and her frown turned right back into a bright smile. She began jumping up and down once again, her excitement never dulling. "Cookies!" she screamed, running into the kitchen.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, walking to the kitchen at a much slower pace after laying Anthony in his crib. "I was thinking more along the lines of a sandwich."

Eli frowned, "But, can we still make cookies after a sandwich? Daddy loves cookies!"

"I know daddy loves cookies, so I'll think about it."

"Mommy!" she whined, resting her chin in her small hands and staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"If you stick with that attitude, I won't even think about it."

He eyes widened, and she piped up immediately. Renesmee smiled, "That's what I thought."

"When does daddy come home, anyways?"

Renesmee looked towards the clock, "Around an hour," she answered.

The little girl stayed quiet, and watched as her mother made her a peanut butter, jelly sandwich.

"Eat _slowly_," she instructed. "unlike your father."

She giggled, and did what her mother told her to do, eating and watching her mother prepare chocolate chip cookies.

In the middle of putting the last cookie on the tray, her cell phone rang. Renemee sighed, and placed the cookies in the oven before answering the little device, Elizabeth watching silently the entire time.

"Hello?" her mothers sweet voice said.

The other side of the line buzzed, Eli could barely here what was being said. She furrowed her eyebrows and laid her chin on her arms that rested on the kitchen tabel.

"Alice, calm down. It's always been black."

The buzzing grew a bit louder, but still, she was unable to hear.

"More so than ever?"

A few seconds passed, as her mother listened to what was being said.

"Alice, nothing is wrong. Jacob should be home any minute."

"Alright, I love you all, too. Tell daddy I got the package! Bye."

She pulled the phone from her ear, and placed it back in her pocket.

"Who was that, mommy?"

"Just your great aunt."

Elizabeth nodded, but then began to frown when she heard her little brothers cries. "I'll be right back," Renesmee said, rushing out of the room.

Eli hopped out of her chair, and went towards the oven, looking through the small square to see the cookies. She smiled when she saw they were almost done.

The front door opened, and then closed, followed by loud footsteps that were all to familiar.

"Daddy!" she screamed, running as fast as she could to where her father was.

"Hey, babygirl." his husky voice said as bent down to pick her up in his arms, holding her close. He kissed the side of her head, and stood back up. "How was your day?"

Eli began to ramble off the things she did today with her mother and brother, just when she was getting to the part where they made cookies, her mother walked into the hallway.

Eli watched as her fathers whole face lit up when he saw her, his smile growing even wider. He set her daughter down on the floor and took her into his arms, "I missed you today," she whispered, also smiling.

"Just like I missed you, everyday."

She laughed, and pecked his lips. Eli stuck her tongue out and cried in disgust. "Mommy, boys have cooties!"

"Not men." he father joked, leaning down to lightly nip her chin with his fingers.

She giggled, and took a hold of her fathers leg, since his hands were to high up to reach.

"Come look at the cookies!" she said with a smile, pulling her father into the kitchen, down the hall.

Jacob hummed in delight at the smell, "They smell good, chocolate chip?"

She nodded eagerly and motioned for her father to pick her up. He did so, resting her on his hip.

"Mommy made them, but I watched."

He smiled, "Did she make them right, under your careful eye?"

She nodded quickly, looking at her mother where she stood against the counter with crossed arms.

"When will - " the timer went off, interupting his question.

Renesmee laughed, and took out the cookies, their scent wafting through out the room. Jacob walked over to them, still holding Eli and snatching up a hot cookie. Eli's eyes widened as she watched him put it in his mouth and swallow it without cringing.

"Wasn't that hot?"

"Jacob!" Renesmee yelled right after her daughter.

"What?" he asked with a laugh, "I like cookies."

Eli laughed and slapped her fathers chest. "Daddy! The rules are that you have to wait until they're cool!"

He smiled, "Oh, is that right?"

She nodded vigoursly.

"Well, how about we go to the park while we wait for them too cool?" he said, looking mostly at Renesmee as he said this.

"I suppose, let me go get Anthony and the stroller, and we can go."

Eli screamed in delight, "Yay, yay, yay! Park!"

A sharp knock at the door stopped her mother in her tracks, Eli felt her father go still, and he began to lightly shake.

"Renesmee." he said softly, looking at her with dark eyes. She nodded and took Elizabeth from him, she kissed him quickly but deeply, "I love you," she whispered, leaving the room quickly and going into Anthonys.

"Mo - " Eli began to say, but her mothers hand gently came down over her mouth.

"Shh,"

Eli listened, but heard nothing until a loud crash, followed by the sound of clas crunching. A few grunts followed, along with a growl and a hiss.

Elizabeth frowned, noticing her mother was distressed as she handed her the phone. "Honey, call your aunt and tell her to come over, please."

"Mommy - "

"I love you, okay? Just stay in here with your brother and _do not_ leave."

"Hello?" her aunts high pitched voice answered.

"Aunt Alice?" Eli's voice wavered, seconds later she heard an ear splitting scream.

"No, no - don't touch my children!" her mothers voice screetched.

"Mommy wants you to come over." Eli said, beginning to sob.

"Elizabeth." Alice said with a scared tone, "Eli, what's going on?"

"Aunty, I'm scared."

Eli heard a click, and dropped the phone in fear.

She crawled over to her baby brother who was laying quietly on the floor of his closet. Eli picked him up and cradled him close to her like she watched her mother do.

She heard as the door jiggled, but then stopped as everything went quiet.

"Renesmee, I told you I would come back. You gave me no other choice."

Eli swallowed the hard lump in her throat, shaking as she held onto her brother who was calmly staring at her.

"Please, don't touch them." Renesmee begged with a hoarse voice.

The little girl flinched when she heard a loud thump, followed by a cracking noise and her mothers blood curdling screams. "Mommy," she sobbed, laying her brother down and scrambling up off the floor, she shut the closet door and crawled over to the door, which was cracked open.

She poked her head through the crack, still shaking she opened the door more, revealing a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life.


End file.
